


Elemental Powers

by Glitznglamourd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitznglamourd/pseuds/Glitznglamourd
Summary: Emma is a rebellious princess whose nighttime patrolling adventures bring her face to face with the probable love of her life.





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Stepping out on a limb here. First SwanQueen anything as I am super late to the game. I miss them on screen and sooo here ya go. Kinda sorta slow burn. Late Teen. Total AU. No henry. This is a Swanqueen story through and through. I will say that again. This is a Swanqueen story through and through.

 

Emma Elizabeth Charming was dramatically beautiful as most princesses are assumed to be, but rarely ever are. She was slightly above average height with a delicate slender build. Her complexion held a milky white irradiance that gave lead into the monotonous sheltered life style of palace living. The more pale the complexion, the more royal the subject. Another way of saying that she was never allowed outside without at least a parasol and elbow length gloves. Her blonde hair was thick and so long that many of the popular braided styles took hours to complete. She’d threatened her mother to cut it off on more than one occasion, though it may have been the only empty threat she’d ever repeated. Emma’s slanted green eyes balanced evenly upon high cheeks bones and her fine lips were colored the most feminine shade of pink.

For all her apparent femininity, and her mother’s insistence on extensive etiquette and decorum training, Princess Swan (a nick name given to her by her father for his daughter's obsession with the animals as a child) cared little about being a princess. In fact, she resented the title completely. The tedious lessons in embroidery. The arduous classes in arranging cut flowers. The boring balls she was forced to attend in order to find a proper suitor before her age became undesirable, made her feel as if she was being held captive in a world founded on traditions of which she was an alien.

She was educated well over all of her female peers and had taken to reading at a very early age. She was most beguiled with mystery novels, ever entertained with ascertaining hidden clues and piecing them together. It was an honest gift that she began training with her readings. She started striving to solve the mystery before the novels end. Emma had gotten so good that she’d soon surpassed the most cunning of authors. With that her rebellious side could no longer be fulfilled living upon the pages of fantasy. She needed some real action.

She’d started solving petty disputes amongst the palace staff. Who took what from whom and who did what with what. Her parents were never ones to stifle gifts, but to include their daughter’s gifts in their day to day lives would mean to put her in more danger than they would ever allow.

Sitting up high on her vantage point atop her four poster bed Emma could see that the chamber maidens had retired for the night. She stealthily slid out of bed pulling her unruly locks into a high ponytail and dressed quickly in an all-black riding ensemble that was borrowed from the stable boy and her good friend Daniel the night prior. She finished the look with a dark hooded cape before sneaking out under the cover of night.

_“You’re going to get yourself killed.” Daniel chastised after listening to Emma’s latest plan for adventure._

_“Geez Daniel. Lighten up.”_

_“You do remember what happened last time?”_

_Emma cut her eyes up from the blade of hay she’d been worrying between her fingers._

_“Don’t look at me like that! You broke your arm! Who knows what would have happened if the Blue Fairy hadn’t been in residence.”_

_“I would have healed like a normal person.”_

_“You think this will play out like one of your books Swan? These are real people with real secrets and real weapons. What happens if you get caught? You’re the princess!”_

_“I am more than proficient with a bow and arrow thanks to my mother and I can wield a sword as gracefully as a knight thanks to good old dad. No one will guess that I am the princess.” Emma made a stern face as to stress her point. She was a woman desperate to be useful and this mission required her specific skill set._

_“But Emma! It’s not as if you can do magic!”_

_Daniel’s instance irritated her. Of course she couldn’t do magic. Her parents would never allow it. The Enchanted forest was more of a misnomer at this day an age._

_“Look will you stop? I don’t care about that.What I do care about are the children that keep disappearing from Ginger village!”_

_“Why not tell your father and have the knights investigate?”_

_If Daniel only knew that she’d in fact overheard the information from a Knight as she eavesdropped on a round table briefing. Her father’s plan had them doing everything honorably or, more accurately, his plan had them doing everything obviously._

_“Because they’ll do everything by the “code of ethics” and give themselves up before they even start!”_

_“Fine, since you insist.” He begrudgingly acquiesced, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”_

Daniel had prepared her most trusted steed for the excursion. A jet black stallion she affectionately called, Twilight.

“Good evening Twilight.” Emma greeted the horse in a hushed voice and Twilight huffed back mutely. He was just as excited as Emma and smart enough to know that they were on a clandestine mission so he was trying his best to be quite.

The ride was made clear by the fullness of the moon. The journey wouldn’t have been possible without its light. As she finally made it past the palace walls to the outskirts of the Enchanted forest she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. A figure hid behind the first row of trees, the moon casting the person’s lanky shadow across the ground. Emma’s heart skipped a beat and her hand reached back over her shoulder for her bow.

“Pst. Put that down! Come on, before the guards see you.” Emma relaxed instantly. It was only Daniel. “Don’t tell me you thought I was going to let you go off alone?”

Emma smiled from ear to ear very pleased by this. She would never admit to anything as pedestrian as nerves, but it was obvious that she had been having second thoughts. Daniel ascended Twilight with the trained ease of an equestrian while still allowing Emma to hold the reigns.

“So Swan, how would you feel about tackling two good deeds in one night?”

Emma was more than keen to add onto their roster. This was the first time she’d ridden cross saddle in months and the first time she’d been in the Enchanted forest without an entourage in over a year.

“Duh, what did you have in mind?

“I’ve been seeing someone.”

“Hun?”

“I’ve been seeing someone.” He repeated with a bit more volume.

“Do you hear this Twilight? He’s finally admitting to it!” Twilight made a neighing sound that was eerily close to a chuckle.

“You knew?” Daniel seemed genuinely shocked.

“You’re my best friend Daniel. Of course I knew something was going on. You never miss our rides and this month alone you missed three.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. She is very private . . . a royal.”

“Royal?” Emma wasn’t sure if she should be offended. “That’s why you waited so long to tell me? Do I know her? Not Anastasia? Oh! Don’t tell me it’s Elsa . . . I know she is very pretty and all, but I promise she’s nuts.”

“Swan stop. You do not know her . . . not really. And I know all about you and Elsa. From where I stand you deserved it.”

Emma’s cheeks became hot and she elbowed Daniel in the ribs indignantly.

“Don’t try to change the subject! Who is she?”

“The daughter of the Former King Henry . . .”

Emma’s eyes went wide and she was happy to not have been facing her friend as she had a moment to compose herself.

“You don’t mean former King Henry’s daughter.”

“Yes , I’ve been seeing the Princess Regina.”

XXX

Princess Regina pulled her traveling cloak tightly around her waist to stave off the cold night air. She was agitated. Looking at the position of the moon she counted just after 1 in the morning and there was still no sign of Daniel.

In the realm of the Enchanted Kingdom the truth of Princess Regina is little known, though the gossip surrounding her title is known all too well. The story of a jealous princess from a foreign land across the great sea, who plotted to overthrow the throne from her mother and failed miserably. The cause of her rebellion was a hot topic for speculation, but it was generally agreed upon that Regina used magic and that was enough to make her undesirable. Many had no clue as to why King Charming and Queen Snow allowed the woman and her father asylum amongst the Enchanted Kingdom. If only they knew the real story.

An oppressed and emotionally abused princess found the strength to right the wrongs of her mother’s evil practices. Regina had been prepared to die for her cause, using a spell that had very high risks. Her mother had anticipated her final moves and instead of killing her she decided to banish her instead. Finding it far more of a punishment to make a mockery of the former King and his treacherous daughter.

Now her father now forbade all magic. So where better a place to make a new life than the Enchanted forest.

Magic was one of the only things Regina and her mother had in common and even with that they both practiced so differently. Regina had been born into magic. It was essential to her being. If they didn’t want her to practice in this land than so be it. But to have had her magic physically ripped from her body was cruel. She felt weak and empty on the inside and was desperate to have them back.

The sound of hooves trotting caught her attention and she fell back into the cover of the brush not sure who was approaching.

"Regina?"

She released a breath. It was Daniel. She quickly uncovered her hiding spot only to come face to face with the most striking pair of green eyes she'd ever seen. It threw her off completely while Daniel slid down off of the back of the same horse obscuring her view.

He then bent to kiss her lips, but she pushed him away toward her cheek.

“You’re late.” She admonished. “I’ve been waiting for over an hour.”

“I am sorry.” Regina watched his blue eyes contort under the stress of having annoyed her. “It was this one’s fault.” He pointed back up to the woman with the striking eyes giving Regina a chance at a second look.

"Regina, this is Emma."

Emma? She took a moment to apply the name to the figure before her as Daniel stepped aside so the two women could properly meet.

The rumors of the princess’ beauty were not exaggerated, but she was wary to admit that. Regina pushed her shoulders back in a show of confidence though she really had none.

"Miss. Swan." She acknowledged with a slight bow of the head.

Emma took her time to look Regina over carefully. Her doll like features were quite impassive and after a painfully long silence she responded.

“You would do well to call me Princess.”

Regina’s cheeks colored. She’d put the Miss to be polite, but of course a princess would be offended by another princess not acknowledging the title.

“I didn't mean to offend you.” She tried her best to sound sincere for she truly was. Regina rarely apologized, but felt her faux pas called for further explanation. “Daniel simply calls you Swan and I did not want to seem familiar, Princess.” This time she added a curtsy.

Daniel was back at her side in an instant.

“Swan hates being called Princess.” Regina watched the other woman’s face, she visibly bristled at Daniel coming to her defense. “What’s gotten into you Swan?”

“Well it’s clear she’s gotten into you.” Emma retorted haughtily. Her face still stone cold while Regina’s face fell in shock. Namely because she and Daniel’s relationship had yet to progress that far, also it was completely none of her business. And here she was trying to be civil.

“Princess, there’s no reason to feel . . .” she searched for the right word. Jealous would be too presumptuous and she’d rather not be gauche. “intimidated by my relationship with Daniel. I know you two are close.”

It gave her great pleasure as she now watched Emma’s mouth drop wide open.

“Intimidated? You and Daniel? No!” Emma quickly defended before jumping down off of the horse to bow her head down in a formal gesture. “I’m being an asshole & I don’t know why . . . I never get to meet new people and another princess nonetheless. You’re beautiful *cough* I-I think I’m in shock. Please call me Emma.”

The sudden change in tone had Regina on alert as it was currently she trusted no one. Though Daniel was very kind to her. He said he loved her, but love was too much to ask of her at the moment. It shouldn’t matter that this woman found her beautiful, but for some reason it did. Steeling herself against the sudden wave of emotion she fixed her face in a look of practiced modesty.

She appraised Emma again. Taking a bit more time to carefully map out her features. Her hair fell out of the side of her hood in a tangle of dense glimmering ringlets slipping free from her bun. She bowed before her at the waist as if she were a gentleman. Regina’s eyes then fell to the ill fitting low male cut of her pants and the ornately expensive sword hooked expertly upon her belt. This princess Emma was a tomboy.

“Princess Emma Swan,” Regina tried again. “Are you always this rude?”

The question caught Emma off guard and she fumbled a little before her smile brightened immensely.

“Me rude?” She exaggerated “Hardly ever.”

Regina managed to smile at that. Her brown eyes softening around the edges. She felt Daniel grip her waist tighter in an encouraging manor. Happy his two favorite people were playing nice. He knew first hand that royalty had a hard time socializing, but never thought that Emma could be classified as real royal.

“Well that could’ve gone better.” Daniel began awkwardly as he let go of Regina and stepped in front of the two women. “But now that everyone knows each other let’s move along. We have very little time before daylight.”

This seemed to put Emma back on track.

“Great. Are you ready to finally tell me why you dragged my ass two hours opposite the direction of Ginger Village? Besides meeting your new girlfriend?”

Regina could barely roll her eyes before Daniel spoke again.

“ Regina knows how to use magic.”

Emma paused in her tracks before turning around again to face the fallen princess. Her lips curled to one side as she spoke.

“That explains your lack of weaponry. I was afraid you’d left Daniel’s sorry ass to defend you.”

“Cool it Swan. I’m trying to impress this one. She’s kidding by the way.”

“Sure I am.” Regina watched as Emma shot Daniel a teasing glance before gracefully mounting her steed. “And little good that will do you here. If you haven’t heard the Enchanted forest isn’t so enchanted.”

“Well, that is where you come in Swan.”

“Not sure I’m following.” Emma uttered a tad distracted. She seemed to be counting something which in turn made Regina realize the same thing.

“Dear, why didn’t you tell me to bring a horse?”

“I was supposed to have Radiance, but the King requested him last minute.”

“Dad asked for Radiance?” Emma looked properly vexed by this for a moment before seeming to drop it completely. Her eyes cut to Regina’s again for the third time that night and still all Regina could think about was how it made her feel something. Good or bad she still wasn’t sure. Her gaze was so heavy it almost felt intrusive.

“I vote Daniel walks, and you princess Regina, would you like to ride with me?”

XXX


	2. There’s a witch in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going on this chapter and I hope you love it. The next update will be after the new year as I’ll be traveling! Enjoy!

Emma was in shock. Utterly flabbergasted, as her mother would put it. Daniel had managed to completely blindside her with this royal fugitive girlfriend crap.

Okay, it wasn’t that alone. 

The princess was supremely intelligent, captivatingly brave, and astonishingly beautiful. To a feminist, such as Emma, these attributes were all her favorites intermingling with the other. The product of which she could never have imagined existed in such regal packaging.

Regina’s skin was as fair as the finest of princesses, yet it held more depth, glowing olive against the moonlight and the strikingly deep raven color of her hair. Her brown eyes told a story of class and composure, unreadable and set evenly below perfectly manicured eyebrows. Emma couldn’t help but notice the blazing fire behind them. It made her appear . . . dangerous.

Maybe she was dangerous. She wanted her magic back, but it was only through a tightly regulated system that magic could be allowed to exist at all. The only good magic came from fairies and as such they were the only creatures with free control of the magic in this realm. 

Almost 20 minutes into the ride and Emma is pretty sure she’s gotten the mystery of Daniel and Regina meeting all figured out. 

Daniel had been assigned to tend the horses of Sir Fieldwin and Sir Dreof of the White Knights. Sir Fieldwin and Sir Dreof were the exact duo who received the former king and princess at the entry portal to this world nearly two months ago.

How has friend had caught the eye of a supposed tyrant princess? She still had no clue.

Regina’s arms draped loosely across Emma’s waist and her body pressed firmly against her back. Emma could tell that she was a tad stiff, probably not the most comfortable with the current ridding situation, and that annoyed Emma for some reason. 

On the ride to pick up Regina she kept hearing Daniel speak about “love” and the timing seemed all wrong.

How did this princess have time to fall in love hot off the tails of being banished by her own mother from their kingdom? She’d been cut off from her people and the only land she’d ever known and still somehow found time to fall in love with Daniel? The freaking stable boy? 

Emma knew she wasn’t giving her friend enough credit and tried to cancel out this irrational (and elitist) train of thought. Daniel was handsome, smart, and caring. He made for an excellent best friend and Emma could see herself liking him that way if she fancied men romantically, but no royal person would advise it. 

As tolerant as her own parents were, she would even have a hard time explaining that one. They’d rather deal with the current predicament of Emma’s female inclination than entertain the idea of class mixing unions. 

Regina hiccuped and Emma shuttered at the warm tickle the woman’s exhale made against her neck. This acute awareness of all Regina’s movements was odd for Emma. She rarely allowed time to indulge in romantic follies. Her parents would love nothing more than for her to put effort into finding her “true love.” Though she blamed their relentless optimism for her pessimism. 

It was torture growing up the product of true love. Normal people didn’t get that. It was constantly thrown in her face. How rare it had become. How lucky it was that her parents were able to find each other in their lifetimes. All that really meant to Emma was the odds of finding her true love were close to shit. It seemed to never happen. It was an anomaly. And instead of wallowing in disappointment she’d spent a lifetime convincing herself that she didn’t care about finding love at all.

In the end this train of thought was getting quite ridiculous. She always wanted what she couldn’t have. Regina was off limits completely. She was her best friend’s girlfriend. She had no right so of course she was tempted. She had a penchant for obsessing and flustering over this woman was a prime example. 

“There to the left.” Daniel directed with his finger toward an intricate structure of interwoven trees. 

“Why is it so dark tonight?” Emma’s brow furrowed in suspicion. The branches of Fairy Headquarters were normally adorned with sparkles of glittering magic, Luminescence, they called it, but currently not even the faintest ray of light reflected before them. Intuition washed over Emma’s body with a chilling awareness of foreboding.

“For the record I did not sign up for this.” The blonde princess stated plainly as she studied the sky. They were way behind schedule having only been able to walk the horse lest leave Daniel behind completely. She took a breath to antagonize Daniel over this predicament again, but she turned around to Regina’s face set in a scowl. Her nose turned up in a showing of affected and pompous dignity, as if Emma had somehow offended her.

“Please, you are the entire reason we are here.” She removed her hands from their position upon the blonde’s waist while Emma tugged the horse to a stop. 

“I’m the reason?” Emma questioned in disbelief. She strained to turn her torso more to make sure she was reading Regina properly. “Look, we are here so Daniel can win you over by helping you get your magic back.”

Emma wasn’t stupid. Daniel needed her more than she needed magic. 

“You’re afraid.” 

The presumption stumped Emma only because it was the truth. She was afraid, but of exactly what she couldn’t put into words, but she did know it was loads more complex than Regina was assuming. Emma sat silent still guarded and Daniel started speaking before she had to.

“Emma, this will be fine.”

“You’re calling me Emma this must be a terrible idea!”

“It’ll be easy. You’ll go up there and say you want to speak to Blue. No one will even suspect a thing.”

“You know I hate lying.”

“I know you will lie when it’s for the greater good. And how would you be lying? You do need to speak with her.”

This gave Emma pause again as she took a moment to properly dismount Twilight before offering her arm to Regina in return. Of course Daniel had beaten her to it. Already slipping his arm across her waist. For a moment Regina looked content to snuggle against the chest of his embrace, but pressed herself free after a brief moment and it was alarming how much satisfaction it gave Emma to witness the dismissal before Daniel continued.

“What good is being a Royal if you never use your fairy?” Now that was a damned fine question. He well knew why she didn’t and she had no intention on opening up the discussion for that unstable topic in the current mixed company.

“She isn’t a thing to be used Daniel. I would be stealing from the good guys here. And for what?”

The truth was more, and for whom? For Regina to get her magic back? She barely knew the woman. 

“You don’t understand your realm at all do you?” Regina began incredulously. She’d fallen quite beside Daniel, but this time she was obviously offended by Emma’s ignorance. She approached closer with each word and Emma found herself stepping slowly away intimidated by her aggression and elegance.

“Your Godmother ripped away my elemental powers. Do you have any idea how painful it is to be stripped down to the premature essence of your being?” 

The distress in her tone made Emma reconsider and she deflated some. If Regina was asking if she could understand feeling hollow inside then yes, she definitely understood. “I didn’t know there was pain involved in taking magic away . . . ” 

Regina was in her face now. So close that Emma could make out the impression of a faint scar above her quivering lip. 

“How idealistic of you. I’m sure your parents are ignorant and can’t help but keep you in the dark. Think about it, Fairies aren’t the only inherently magical species! It’s not natural. Humans can have a natural affinity to magic too. Can be born with magic too. 

Emma was a bit confused now so instead of yielding she became defensive.

“Excuse me if I have a hard time taking advice from a woman who was forced to seek asylum in my “ignorant” parent’s kingdom because of magic.”

Regina’s cheeks colored though it was a lot more pronounced than a blush. Emma noticed the return of the fire. She was seething and her mouth barely moved as she responded.

“You have no idea what you are talking about.”

The contempt in her tone make Emma recoil. That had been absolutely out of line, but it still didn’t change the facts. There was something she wasn’t getting. 

“Well then enlighten me!” 

“Guys we should really keep our voices down.” Daniel assessed in vain though Emma wasn’t budging. He could have sworn he saw the reflection of metal behind the brush.

“You said you didn’t want to steal from the good guys. I’m telling you they are hypocritical soul snatching bigots!”

“Who have done everything in their power to protect my family and the balance of the realm. What evidence do you have?”

“Hey Guys.” Daniel attempted again as their voices had risen considerably. He aimed to put himself in the middle of the two but Regina wasn't budging. 

“Me! I’m the evidence! You could have saved us a lot of time if you would have told us you had no desire to help me in the first place!” 

“This all started because you claimed this was about me! And I’m not saying I don’t want to help you. I’m not sure we should go about it this way.”

“This is about you! Daniel doesn’t care if I get my magic back. He only wants me to help you to end whatever rift you have with your Fairy godmother.”

Emma’s arms were held high above her head in exasperation. Where did Daniel get off telling Regina about her personal life? Pushing her hands back through her hair she turned about face on her heel only to be startled out of her mind. 

“Dad?!” She exclaimed at having come face to face with her father dressed in his battle armor.

“Emma Marie Elizabeth Charming! What in the world?”

“Why are you here?” Emma demanded, as if she had the right to be out at this hour and her father, being all about transparency, answered her out of habit. 

“I received a bird of high distress, the fairies will be happy to know there were no real intruders, but what have you done with Tinkerbell?” 

Emma was confused again. She doubted the Fairies had time to call upon the Knights since her motley crew had arrived and she hadn’t spoken with Tinkerbelle since the incident she keeps trying not to talk about. As if to confirm that thought there was a sudden bustle of movement to the right. The entire clearing became encased in a bright green flash of light. Emma found herself entranced for a moment before she suddenly became very heavy and collapsed in a heap atop the ground. 

XXX

Emma awoke groggily in what seemed to be her bed. She moved to sit up and froze in place upon hearing her mother’s stern voice in the background.

“The princess should not be able to slip out into the night undetected!”

Great. Now her mom was on a warpath with her handmaidens. They were sure to have severe attitudes with her for the next month. 

“You don’t understand your majesty, she waits until we are asleep.”

“That is no excuse, it is your job to -”

“Give them a break mom.” Emma managed to come off unfazed though now that she was sitting up she wished she had stayed laying down. Her entire body hurt especially her head.

“Emma!” Queen Snow’s doe eyes doubled in size upon realizing her daughter was awake.

“Emma! Why in the world were you out last night?! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if your father wouldn’t have been there?” Emma’s mind still hadn’t sorted out the details of how she came to be back home in the first place and the splitting headache she was currently enduring made cohesive thought impossible. 

“Mom I’m sorry-” 

“And of all things to find out that you brought the former King Henry’s daughter with you? What were you thinking?”

“I didn’t . . . I mean I wasn’t . . . is she okay?” Snow’s features softened. Her eyebrows no longer pulled together in a frown.

“She’s fine sweetheart don’t worry. Your father brought her and Daniel back to the palace. She’s in the south wing with Blue.”

“Oh no mom, she hates Blue.” Emma whined while easing back down to lay flat against the mattress. Snow decided not to touch that as her daughter still appeared delirious and she had more pressing matters to sort out. 

“How do you feel?”

“Like I fell off the side of a cliff. What happened last night?”

“Don’t play coy with me young lady. Why did your father find you in the Highlands?”

Emma didn’t know where to start or if she should even start at all. Waking up in the palace with no recollection of how she got there made her anxious. Snow saw the worry flint across her daughter’s face so she decided to give a little. 

“Your father said he found you, Daniel, and Regina arguing outside of Fairy HQ?”

There was no accusation to her tone. In fact it seemed as if she was asking a simple question. 

“We weren’t arguing.” Emma defended until she remembered that they had indeed been in something of a disagreement. “She’s . . . different than us.” 

“Who is she? ” Snow questioned earnestly trying to follow Emma’s disjointed train of thought. 

“Regina, the princess.” Emma fought with how to further describe the woman she’d met. She wasn’t sure if she could trust her mother with anymore information about Regina so she turned the focus back on herself. “I heard father talking about Ginger village and I wanted to help.”

“You mean you eavesdropped on a classified Round Table discussion? Emma, how many times must we go through this? By doing that you only get half information!”

“Yeah well that half is a lot better than none.”

“Emma, you could have gotten yourself killed. Do you have any idea what is assumed to be taking the children there?”

“No, obviously that was what the entire mission was about.”

“How could that be? The Highlands is in the complete opposite direction of the village and anyway your search would have been in vain.”

Emma did not respond. She had no desire to go into the reasons why her father had found them in The Highlands so she remained silent and allowed her mother to continue on. 

“There’s a witch in the woods.” 

Emma laughed at this but her mother’s serious face made her question. 

“You don’t mean . . .? Not like a witch with magic?” Magic seemed to be the recurring theme of the week.

“Yes, I do mean a witch with magic” Snow stated gravely. 

“How is that possible if fairies control it all?” 

“It seems it gets the magic from the children.”

Emma’s face became unreadable as she tried to understand how that could be true. “Wh-what does the witch do with the children?”

“They aren’t sure. None of the missing have been found.”

“So this witch can take magic fromm children?” Emma repeated in an attempt to wrap her head around the idea. “How do we know?”

“There have been sightings in the night. We’ve suspected a hag or the like, but Fairy patrol alerted us to the encounter last week where the witch used a counter spell.What you experienced tonight was seen as a retaliation. Tinkerbell had created a tracking spell with a piece of fabric that came off of the things robes and now she and the fabric are missing.” 

“Shit.”

“Emma! Language. What am I ever going to do with you?”

“I’m sorry mom. It kinda came out. This is a lot of information you know? And I still feel like sh-cr-sickly . . .” The princess cursed like a sailor, it happened sometime around age 15 and now at 17 the filter was barely in place. 

“Do you see now? I am trying to be completely open with you so that I will not wake up to a terror like I did last night. You could have been killed!”

Snow continued laying on the guilt. Emma nodded intermittently while tuning her mother’s voice out to a muted level. Her mind back on Regina. She was here in the palace. She needed to see her . . . to make sure she was okay. Their last argument was currently on repeat in her head and she felt sick to her stomach over it. 

“Is that understood?” Snow finished waiting for her daughter to respond. The young princess was sure her mother had listed the punishments if she ever found herself in a similar predicament. 

“Yes mother.” There was a light rap upon the door before she was made to explain the agreement further. Her handmaiden Sully busied herself with the door before nodding toward her mother. 

“King Charming ma’am” 

“Well go on and let him in!” 

XXX

Regina woke to a warm hand pressed against her back. The sensation was so comforting that she couldn't help but to relax. She wanted nothing more than to disappear into its promise of protection and courage. The effects seeping deep into her bones, unearthing desires she had acquiesced for more stability. Healing magic. The warmth of it radiated out from the top of her head to the soles of her feet, but its intensity dissipated as quickly as it came and it was this fleeting sensation that dragged her back into consciousness. 

“Princess.” The voice was unmistakable and Regina pushed back beneath the sheets. Where the hell was she and why was Blue touching her. She allowed her eyes to wander about the space. The goose down pillow tops and weighty silk bedding. Expanses of marble stretched across the floor, up columns, and arching open to a balcony where a heavily embroidered curtain fluttered tastefully in the breeze. Regina rolled her eyes. She had to be at the palace and the space was quite . . . charming really. 

“Are you feeling better?” Blue’s voice brought her mind back into focus. 

“That’s quite a question coming from you.” Even with her memory fuzzy still had her wit about her. “Are you asking if my soul has recovered from your intrusion or my body after tonight?” 

“You’re angry.”

Regina did not feel it necessary to warrant a response. She stared back with an incredulous attitude challenging the fairy to try and discredit her dismissiveness.

“I understand your resistance but please try to see it our way. The dark side of magic is too much for a human to bare.”

Regina had resolved not to speak for the remainder of Blue’s intrusion but she spoke now without thinking. 

“How can one measure good without evil to judge it against?”

“We do not survive off of philosophy. It would do you well to remember that.”

“You healed me with magic.”

“You are still a royal and you were hurt. It is my obligation to heal you. Would you prefer that I not?”

“I want you to give me my powers back!”

“Is that a wish princess?”

“What?”

“Is that your wish?”

“Yes. . . I -”

“I can grant one you one wish. ”

Regina’s mouth hung slack open when commotion at the door muted her entirely.

“Regina.” 

It was Emma dressed in a pale pink housecoat with delicate white stitching. Her cheeks were red and her chest heaved as if she had been running. 

“Emma?” Regina’s tone was kind while also vexed. She pulled the sheets further up her chest, feeling indecent in the summer sleep dress that was so thin it was see through.

“I’m sorry” Emma hesitated bringing her eyes down to her feet “I wanted to make sure you were okay and . . . hello Blue.” She added as an afterthought. 

The fairy’s eyes seemed to be a lit with curiosity upon watching the two.

“Blue says I have one wish.”

“She does hun? Good luck with that.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed to a point, “What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say, I’m still waiting for my ‘one wish’ to be granted.”

“Now princess swan, you know as well as anyone, even fairy magic comes with a price.”

“The sacrifice of my happiness seems to be of no effect.” Emma spat back, Regina watched with rapt attention, clearly theses two had deep seated issues. 

“Why are you here?” Regina drew back her attention with the soft inquiry. She watched Emma intently as she wrung her hands together nervously. 

“I wanted to show you something and it seems I came in time to stop you from using your wish on a thing she will never grant you. Isn’t that right Blue?” 

Blue eyed the sullen princess warily before speaking with carefully chosen words. 

“You both are too angry. I can not help you with that. I will leave you two now. There is much to be done.” with that Blue disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. 

The room fell silent. Both girls staring awkwardly at different spots around the room. Regina cleared her throat laughing a bit.

“What is it?” Emma questioned paranoid that the brunette was laughing at her expense. 

“It’s nothing really. I never would have thought that anyone could despise Blue more than me, let alone of all people you.”

Regina watched Emma shuffle her weight nervously between her feet and saw it best to stop teasing her. Clearly, she did not want to talk about it. 

“Ahem, you uhm wanted to show me something?”

The blonde took a moment to come out of her daze.  
“Right, and I want to apologize.”

“You seem have to do that often.” She meant it as a insult but couldn’t stop the playful smirk forming on her lips. 

“Well yeah. It’s sorta my thing. I should never have judged you. People judge me all the time and I hate it . . . You have every right to your opinions.”

“As you do yours. Really Emma . . . you were probably right, stealing my magic back would have done no good . . . ” It was a truth that was a pain to admit. Emma nodded her head slowly making her way closer to the bed taking a chance to sit along the edge. 

“Daniel is at the castle too. I thought you might want to see him.”

“Oh.” 

“Oh?”

“No, I - Thank you.” She’d been hoping Emma wanted to show her something more . . . well she wasn’t sure at all. Something that wasn’t her boyfriend. She hadn’t thought about him for two seconds since waking in the Charming's castle and now she found herself studying the slight pink dusted a top of Emma’s cheeks, the gentle curl of her eyelashes as she looked up from worrying her fingers. Regina wanted to run his fingers over those lashes. She wanted to kiss her eyelids and feel the feather light tickle of her lashes upon her lips. 

Wow. She needed to slow down some. The healing magic had her feeling all gooey inside and she had to remember to take it easy. The princess was just so pretty and no no she’s now fairly certain that she wants to kiss her. It is all crazy. Things are moving too fast.

“I want to trust you Emma. Against my better judgement . . . maybe now we can be friends?”

The blush upon Emma’s face came back ten fold.  
“Friends hun? I’d like that very much. But what if I was to say that maybe I wanted more?”

Emma reached forward for her hand and as soon as their fingers touched a blinding white light crackled between the two. 

Emma looked terrified and honestly, Regina felt that way too, but she was also elated. She knew fairies couldn’t have control over every piece of magic in this land. Then how preposterous could it be that her true love had been living in another dimension this entire time.

XXX


	3. The Achievement of Something Desired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun! It also took me forever. Sorry. Time moves so quickly it’s insane. We pick back up right where we left off. Nothing too crazy . . . yet, but I’m bumping this baby up to M. Do enjoy.

“What if maybe I wanted more?”

The words fell from Emma’s lips without a thought toward the indecency of their implication. A filter had been lifted and she couldn’t stop the rush of emotion that filled her mind with the most ridiculous notions. 

Her heart beat faster thumbing so hard in her chest that she felt it throbbing in her throat.

There was warmth in her gut along with a strong urge to reach out to the princess and so that’s what she did, gently laying her fingers a top the delicate skin of Regina’s hand. Everything happened very quickly after that. 

A surge of white light erupted between the two and the force of it created a wind in the stagnant room that whipped across Emma’s already reddened cheeks.

The air around them was light and the warmth in her gut now circled throughout her body, spilling up from the connection of their touch.

Emma had spent her entire life with an aching longing . . . an ever present emptiness. She’d thought for too long that there was a defect in her soul. Some hole had been left as she slipped unnoticed through the quality control of the heavens.

Recently, she’d started to think that everyone contained an unfulfilled part of themselves and the inconsequential nonsense of daily life stood to fill that void. That was to say, everyone had their thing.

As soon as Emma touched Regina there was transformation. Her insides had been altered to accommodate a flood of emotions she’d come to understand needed time to develop.

Respect. Admiration. Love?

A nuanced affection now radiated between them both. Emma was lost to it falling in deeper as the seconds progressed.

In the depths of her beings there was no longer a deafening echo of emptiness but the dense vibration of absorbing fulfillment. 

She’d found her thing.

Staring into the glowing irises of Regina’s rounded eyes she could see how extensive their connection was. She knew Regina’s favorite color was purple as it reminded her of the lilac fields that sprawled across the valley outside of her window growing up. She loved vanilla while hating chocolate and at this moment she was happy. 

Emma’s mind was working in overdrive trying to understand what was happening to her. It was frightening in the unknown but also passionate, and comforting, and alive. 

Soon it was over, the wind dissipating from the room as quickly as it had come. Reading Regina’s face she appeared highly amused. Her full pink lips were spread into a wide smile. 

 

“Wh- wh- what was that?” Emma managed to stutter out as she pulled her hand back into her own lap.

 

“Oh Emma darling, that was magic!”

 

Regina’s smile was infectious, even though she was circling around magic taboos again, and Emma found herself smiling too. 

“Magic?”

The young would be detective laid the events in a linear pattern. Regina’s insinuation was that they had created magic together. Simply by touch?

“I knew it. I just knew it.” 

 

Regina insisted with wide manic eyes.

“Who would have thought that you! And me? Of all people and universes!”

““Regina?”

Emma’s concerned voice pierced through the brunette’s building hysterics. She composed herself with one deep breath before explaining. 

“You are the child of True Love.”

And even with all the infatuation muddling her senses Emma couldn’t help, but feel offended.

“What does that have do with anything?” 

She snapped while Regina’s face contorted in confusion.

“It is everything. Emma, you are everything.”

Regina insisted, pleading with such conviction that Emma wanted nothing more than to believe her.

“I should have known the moment I saw you . . .”

 

Emma studied the other princess carefully for any sign of insincerity and found none. Her aura was simply bright and inviting.

Emma’s mind began to wander and her body leaned forward as if guided by an invisible tether. 

The attraction was undeniable even with Regina talking crazy there was a strong need still pulsing through her veins. 

“I thought True Love needed to be sealed with a kiss?”

Regina shrank in modesty. Her head dropped down to her lap before she timidly encouraged. 

“Yes?”

“I barely touched your hand.”

Emma was inches away from Regina now. She could feel Regina’s breath puffing warm against her face and she was fighting an intense urge to jerk the brunette’s body flush to hers. Somehow she stayed put and managed to focus on holding eye contact. 

“You are the product of True Love Emma.” 

“Please stop saying that like it means anything.”  
Emma was all but pleading. If she hadn’t been so close she wouldn’t have heard Regina’s hushed voice but she was so close, too close. 

“How have you been able to survive all this time?”

“You mean without you? I have no idea.” 

Emma’s next actions could only be blamed on her inability to resist touching Regina again. She places her hands on the brunette’s slender shoulders and her fingertips tingle against the soft linen of the sleep shift.

Emma tuggs the princess upon her lap and Regina smiles knowingly before closing her eyes. She leans forward as Emma puckers her mouth and their lips find each other in a delicate press. 

It is barely a moment and yet it feels like a lifetime. Years of knowing and exploring through seasons packed into seconds where nothing else matters but them.

The wind increased this time pushing out from their kiss and into the air rippling against gravity. 

Emma couldn’t deny it, she’d just experienced something magical. It left her body hot and her mind spinning.

Regina’s eyes were still closed and her lips were parted as she seemed more than willing to continue on as they were but Emma knew she had already pushed too far. 

Her skin was burning now as If turning against her decision to pull back. It was a struggle to hold her composure and still there was so much more to discuss. 

There was this apparent magical connection.   
A pure feeling that life was finally worth living.   
And OH MY GOODNESS Daniel! 

The inner turmoil was infuriating and she panicked. What was happening to her and how could she make it stop?

“Argh!” She growled out in frustration and the flames from the few candles lit around the room grew three times in size shooting like a blast into the air before settling back to their normal flicker against the wick. 

Emma was horrified while Regina appeared amused. Her right eyebrow raised as she spoke.

“You’ve never done anything like that before?”

“No, I” Emma shook her head in vehement denial. “Wait, do you mean the kiss?”

Regina blushed instantly. 

“No, I mean the candles!” She teased still grinning and pushing at Emma’s shoulder playfully. 

“That’s what I thought.” Emma added lamely. 

“Children of True Love have a tendency to be born with advanced elemental powers. So I figured you could have empirically.”

Emma understood what Regina was getting at. She’d never broken anything with her mind, or caused a storm when she’d been upset, nor made herself appear in the places she so desperately wanted to. These were the basics in magic as told by her story books and no she’d never made candles shoot up in flames in frustration.

“The fairies must have taken it.” Regina deduced. 

The swan princess was a pretty seasoned detective after all and she had to agree. If what she was feeling was magic and if she had been born with it then it would have been taken away from her early enough that she would not remember.

“Sounds very fairy esq.” Emma responded and her head started to ache with this reasoning. It took her to another set of questions that she wasn’t ready to answer. Did her parents already know? Had they known and allowed for her to wander through life hallowed and unfulfilled?

Regina’s voice was pained and gentle, “I can’t imagine having to grow up without your innate powers .”

Emma focused on the changes happening deep within her. The pressure was forcing sensations so foreign that Emma knew they HAD to be magic. 

“But how?”

“ I-I think I somehow gave them back to you.”

“Because you are my True Love?” Emma questioned rather quickly though she now knew it all to be true. She was shocked and angry while her heart was also bursting with an intangible need to be one with the woman in front of her.

Is this what it felt like to truly be alive? To feel rage, and passion as equals? To have desires unlocked that she never knew the world to possess? 

“It’s like I’ve known you my entire life.”

Regina is staring at her with such heat that her skin burns under the scrutiny. Eventually she opens up her beautiful mouth. 

“Do you mind if we?” 

She is blushing profusely with her bottom lip worried between her teeth. Emma reads the hesitation and doesn’t speak. She won’t respond until Regina looks at her. It takes a while. The room is silent but not awkward and Emma can feel when she’s ready as a calmness washes over them. Her chest steadily balloons with courage when their eyes meet. 

“Yes?” Emma encourages. 

“Can you kiss me again?” 

There is no hesitation as Emma pulls Regina back into her lap and slides their lips together with more heat than the first kiss. 

There's no magic blast to distract them as they explore other. Hot wet mouths yielding to probing tongues. As much as Regina is giving she still wants more. 

She catches her bottom lip between her teeth nibbling gently as Regina allows her tongue to swipe across the curve of her mouth before dipping between her lips. 

Emma's stomach is twisted in knots, she takes an inhales to find her equilibrium and ends up higher on Regina who smells of crisp cool water and the musk of vanilla bean. 

It all feels so right there was no way it could be wrong. The searing burn beneath her skin had been extinguished and the need in her gut has been appeased. There was a lightness that engulfed the new lovers raising them up to an elevated level of purpose in each other. 

Regina’s hands splayed across Emma’s back gripping the fabric of her shirt and Emma deepens their kiss further, laying back upon the goose down bedding and pulling the princess to lay atop her. 

Reinga’s weight against her body is welcomed and she can only hope to be allowed this feeling everyday of her life. 

Regina pulls back for a moment before burying her nose into the crook of Emma’s neck. The brunette’s lips line kisses against the skin she finds there before fluttering kisses upon her cheeks and eyelids. It might have even been considered innocent if her legs weren’t straddling the blonde’s hips.

Emma hands lay against Regina’s bare thighs and they dare to play with the edge of the shift which has risen quite considerably. She’s anxious to feel the skin underneath. It would be so simple to slip her hands inside. To slide fingertips against the gentle curve of her backside.

She intends to. So lost in a haze of want and understanding that it seems to be the proper action.

An intrusion at the door throws ice water on the moment and the new young lovers both freeze in place before scurrying away from each other. 

Emma rolls off of the bed to her feet with her housecoat falling off of her shoulders and hair pulled at random from her two French braids. 

Regina is fairing no better. Her face is flushed and her sleep clothing hangs indecent. She manages to hide her body back beneath the blankets and Emma somehow managed to tame her hair before a very angry man descends upon them. 

“Regina Maria Mills!” The man hollers. He’s about 5’8 with salt and pepper hair and a fimilarish face. 

“How dare you perform magic in this kingdom!”

“Your middle name is Maria?” Emma exhales nearly squealing.“Mine is Marie!” She’s still too high off of their interactions to care about the fuming man next to her until she reads how uncomfortable Regina is. There’s a long pause as the man waits for Regina to respond to him she first smiles tightly at Emma.

“But father . . .”

Emma gasps. She wonders how this angry oaf could be Regina’s father.

“I FORBID IT! Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Regina seems truly distressed and she can find no words to explain away the situation.

“I-she-we” she gives up dramatically dropping her head to her chest. Emma sees it as the perfect time to step in. 

“She didn’t do anything sir. It was me.”

Henry took a moment to compose himself before he said something to this Swan princess that he would later regret. It was pretty clear to him that they’d been practicing magic together. He could smell it throughout the air all the way to the palace and now he was covered in the funk of it. 

“Excuse us princess, my daughter and I must be going.”

Emma moved to protest but Regina stared back at her with sad eyes in a silent request for her not to challenge her father's wishes.

“Can you image how distressing it is to return home to a call of distress saying that your only daughter is being held at the castle due to a magical incident? Why would you leave our grounds? You know nothing of these people!”

Emma’s heart feels as if it were ripping in two. she reads how deeply Regina wants her not to interfere and she knows that her actions today will frame her trust, but she couldn’t sit idly. The mere thought had sent her head spinning. 

Emma’s frustration bubbled over as the Mills came to exit. Henry half dragging his daughter behind him and the sight struck great furry inside of Emma. As Henry came upon the threshold there is a rush of wind before two heavy wooden doors slam close in sir Henry’s face. 

He turns back toward Emma seething with disgust. 

“How dare you!”

Emma was overwhelmed. There had been a moment where she envisioned a roadblock to halt the former kings progress, but she had not intended to close the doors and the thought of her power verse her lack of control rendered her into a panicked silence. 

“How dare you use magic, in your own kingdom! What sort of show are your parents running here?”

It’s a clear struggle for Regina as she appears even more distressed than Emma. 

“Father please! She doesn’t understand! She only just got her powers.” 

“Regina. I have no idea how you seem to have gotten your powers back but please calm down. Control yourself before you end up flooding the city.”

Emma had yet to notice the once beautiful sunny day now turned pallid and grey. Thick storm clouds blew in from the east. They seemed to be swelling with moisture as they raced across the sky. 

“It’s not me it’s Emma.” She corrects before focusing her attention to the blonde. She pulls free from her father's grasp and steps forward to cradle Emma’s face in her hands. 

“Emma everything is okay.”

She sternly suggests as her thumbs caress the princesses reddened cheeks in a pacifing motion. 

“What if he hurts you?”

Regina’s brown eyes blow wide before assuring. 

“He’s my father Emma. He wouldn’t hurt me. He would never. My father is a good man. Trust me.” 

She places a light kiss on Emma’s furrowed forehead, lingering longer than she should have before pulling back and stating firmly. “I’ll see you before tomorrow. You must control your emotions until then. Just remember, I’ll be back.” 

Emma wants to protest. Pull the woman back to her and beg her father to not make her go. She works hard to keep her thoughts even and relaxed. Now that her thoughts had power she couldn’t afford to react how she would have normally.

Regina removes her hands from Emma's face before falling back to her father's side. He looks between them filled with questions. But the day outside has settled. The immense of s storm now dissipating completely though it was still quite a dreary fall day. 

“Come on father. I know there’s much to be discussed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow Burns? Eh, who needs em?


	4. They Remember Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the in depth wait. I moved and my writing fell to the wayside. I’m all settled now which means nothing. Lol. No beta so forgive all mistypes!

This is a disaster, Regina laments inside of her head. 

“Father slow down please.” They’d been stepping furiously down the painted stone halls of the white kingdom and Regina was jogging now to keep up the pace. She wished she had the forethought to change her clothing before leaving with him. At least she could have remembered her cloak. 

“I can not believe the predicament you’ve put us in. Snow and David are sure to be furious.”

“No more than you I’m sure.” 

Sir Henry had never been fond of magic and after the latest blow up with Cora he was irrationally (maybe rationally) hateful. The fact that he felt the need to rebuild in this so called “magicless” realm showed his need for a semblance of control. 

“Where are we even?” Regina challenged and her father deflated a bit. They came to a halt as he finally calmed enough to speak.

“That my dear, is a good question . . . you scared me.”

“I know and I’m very sorry . . . It’s not whatever you think.”

“Then tell me what it is.”

Where was she to start? How could she explain what she was still trying to understand.

“You trust me father?”

“Mija, I trust you with my life.”

“Then question me not when I tell you this. I found my True Love in princess Emma Swan and it has created the magic that you have forbidden. I did nothing on my own. I promise you.”

“Regina!”

A higher male voice called from down the hall. Daniel. He broke into a run as soon as they made eye contact. Her stomach felt like it dropped down to her knees. Guilt for her betrayal, but could she even call it that? 

Daniel’s eyes sparkled with affection as he reached them.

“I just left Emma. She’s in quite a state. She asked that I bring this to you.”

“My traveling cloak.” Regina couldn’t help the smile that now spread across her face. How thoughtful. Even amongst such chaos Emma had been thinking about her comfort. 

“Sir Mills excuse my intrusion.”

“Daniel.” Sir Mills responded tersely. He had more than an idea of who had helped his daughter escape from their estate. 

“We’ve managed to get a little lost.” Regina covered “Might you lead us out of this maze?”

“Ah of course! You’re not that far off. Here follow me.”

Henry continued forward as if his daughter had not spoken and Regina was left to wonder if she had made the right decision to give away the information so freely. Then there was Daniel. Oblivious and cheerful. Leading the way with a hop to his step. 

I will tell him just as quickly.

Regina decided as she slipped into the warmth of her cloak which oddly enough smelled gently of Emma. 

XXX

Emma carefully walked the halls back to her bed chamber in more of a daze than she cared to evaluate. She had to keep her emotions in check which was more than a matter of self control. It was a complete personality overhaul. 

On one hand she felt great. Lighter than air with a warmth radiating throughout her body that was ready to burst out of the tips of her fingers. Then on the other hand she felt sick to her stomach. Sour bile rising up her throat intent on driving her insane. 

I am magic. 

What a mind blowing realization. And the only reason she wasn’t crying in a corner somewhere is that Regina seemed to think it was the most natural thing since the color of her hair, though in Regina’s absence she did have her doubts. 

She paused her steps bringing Regina’s traveling cloak up to her nose to inhale the girls scent. It was kinda creepy, but the smell calmed her instantly. She hadn’t taken it on purpose. Sir Henry had left in such a whirlwind that Regina had left it behind. This worried Emma especially with the fall chill in the air. She could almost feel how uncomfortable Regina was.

“Swan!”

The call of her name was so close to her ears that she jumped back completely startled. 

“Daniel!” She squeaked. 

“Where have you been?” He was agitated and for good reason. “I’ve been waiting for hours. Were you able to get to Regina?”

Feeling quite guilty Emma began to stumble.

“What? Where was I? Regina? Oh uhm. Yes?” 

“Yes you’ve seen her? Where is she?”

“Well she was in her room but her father came to bring her home. He was quite upset.”

The truth. Simple to the point. No tangents of True love or her innate magic. 

“Sir Mills?” Daniel sort of laughed “He can be rather uptight. I suppose I’ll meet her at the estate then.”

A twinge of jealousy sparked deep within her gut but she quickly released the tension. There would be nothing worse than accidentally hurting her best friend because she currently wanted to kill him. If she could she’d be trailing after the Mills, but Regina basically said she and her father needed space and that is honestly for the best, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

“Are you alright? You are white as a sheet.”

“Thanks for the compliment. Here.” She thrusted the cloak into his hands. “She left this in her room. Maybe you can catch her. It’s almost freezing out.”

She needed Daniel far far away from her as to protect his life and putting him to such a chivalrous task was the quickest way to get him out of her own hair.

“ Thank you for everything. I know it didn’t end well, but. . .”

“What are you thanking me for? I did ask for an adventure.”

“Please tell me you are going to lay down. I’ve honestly never seen you so pale. I’ll meet you after your lessons tomorrow. I’m sure you have amended your plans.”

“Plans?”

“For Ginger village. We never made it there.”

How quickly one forgets. “Right. Well hurry up before they’re gone.”

For all Daniel’s insistence on her well being he took off without another word. 

She made it back to her chambers to find her two handmaidens busing themselves with an elaborate gown. 

“Princess.” They greeted curtly in unison. 

“Guys I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

“You should promise not to get caught again. Every time you sneak out you end up caught and we never hear the end of it.”

“You’re right.” They seemed taken aback by her instant agreement but continued on with the same haughty disdain. 

“What are you working on?”

“Your dressing for the Autumn Equinox ball next weekend.”

They held up a shiny blue fabric so light it reminded her of crystal. It was quite beautiful, but all Emma could think of is how ravishing Regina would look in it.

“Do you feel alright Princess?”

“I’ve been told I look quite pale.”

Sully nodded her head losing a bit of steam.

“Come here, nothing a warm bath can’t fix. Ashleigh please go and make the princess some tea, lemon with extra honey.” She smiled sweetly at Emma before disappearing to the task “and whatever happened to your hair?”

Emma allotted Sully’s pampering for the next few hours in an effort to settle her handmaidens nerves. Life could not be worse without them on her side.

She had many questions and the time allowed her to sort through them all. 

As badly as she wanted to question her parents she wasn’t sure that the timing was right. In her heart she knew that they could never keep such a secret. They were too obvious and lacking any deceptive capabilities. 

Tinkerbell.

A light bulb had gone off in her mind. She would find her tonight she didn’t exactly know how but she knew that she would. 

Ashleigh finished with her hair and Emma had to admit that she looked damn good.

 

“I hope you like it. It should stand up to your adventures a lot better than the two French braids.” Emma eyed the intricate pattern. Four braids starting at the base of her neck threaded up into a ponytail that fell in thick curls down her back. The front was simply swept back with soft ringlets of baby hair curling at the sides. 

She looked better too. The time in the warm bath had brought the color back to her cheeks and now the pleasure she felt earlier from her transformation could be seen in her appearance. 

“It’s perfect thank you.” 

Emma kissed Ashleigh thankfully on the cheek before requesting her fall clothing and a polished pair of riding boots.

“Emma, You have your dinner with the young ladies of distinction! Why do you think I spent so long on your hair!”

“Damnit. It’s Monday already?”

“It is exactly 4:45 on Monday evening. Many of the ladies are surely waiting in the parlor.”

“I think we should have something tasty to dinner Hum? I’m pretty sure I can talk chef into tarts.”

“No you don’t. I won’t be bought by tarts!”

“It’s fine I know. We will have tarts anyway. But I refuse to dress up for this thing. My riding outfit please.”

XXX

Regina had not planned on being deceitful to her father again so soon. She’d actually managed to be quiet diplomatic and asked to invite Emma over for supper. Her father could only begrudgingly agree. He never witnessed True Love up close but he knew his daughter well enough to trust her when she said she had found it. The magic aspect was the only thing that bothered him and she’d won the argument. In the end she had no powers to display which aided in her pacifying him. Then if Emma came to her they would be under his roof, under his watchful eye and so he had agreed with zero fuss and a gentle sigh.

The conversation with Daniel had not gone so smoothly.

“I don’t understand, I love you.”

The pain of betrayal rang clear and Regina found it hard not to feel guilty. Daniel deserved better.

“I care for you too Daniel, just not in that way. You’ve been an amazing friend and confidant. I never wanted to hurt you.”

This was most of the truth and currently Daniel was having none of it. 

“Are you ashamed of me?” He cried out with disdain. His smooth features now contorted as if Regina had physically wounded him. “I will be a great man one day, despite my station now!”

“I have no doubt of that! My grandfather started as miller and he turned that skill into a very profitable trade. He became so powerful my father was able to become King.”

“Then why, what has changed your affections so quickly?”

She dared to tell him the truth with him kneeling beneath her pleading, his hands gripping tightly upon her waist. She’d sworn to herself that she would tell him the truth, but it would be cruel to name his best friend as her reason for clarity.

“You’re an amazing friend and I only wish to see you in that capacity.”

Sure she never felt sparks with Daniel, but he had and she knew it. She could see it in his eyes and yes at the time it had been advantageous to her if also comforting. 

“I should have known you’d be like all the other royals.”

“Daniel,” Regina found herself at a loss for words. It could be argued that she knowing played with a man's emotions. Though she blamed it more on her feminine prerogative than her now demoted royal status. “I’m sorry.”

It was lame to the ears and a silence fell between them.

“You’re not sorry. You only care about yourself. I’m better off anyway right? What type of demon gets banished by their own mother.” It was like a cold hard smack to the face that Regina had to stand and bare. She braced down for the next attack, but with that he left in a huff stomping viscously off of the grounds.

He was right, she didn’t care . . . not in the way he needed her to. 

The rest of her afternoon was dedicated to pampering before Emma’s arrival, but then she’d felt it, she’d felt her. Soon after her handmaiden returned from the white kingdom with an unanswered invitation and she knew she could not stay home for the night. 

She dressed properly this time. With thick woolen leggings beneath tailored riding pants and a heavy sweater layered under her traveling cloak. 

Henry had a lot to see to. He’d acquired the sugar cane mill in this region and it came with one headache after another. Tonight the cane railway network needed mending and he had to see to it straight away before the cane dried out. This time she’d be back before him she just knew it. 

She slipped into the stables unseen careful to avoid Daniel though he did not appear to be present tonight. She made quick work of saddling Rocinante, the only possession she’d taken from her kingdom. 

“You get to meet Emma tonight.” The horse huffed indignantly, “Don’t be mean, I really really like her.” 

The pair ambled off into the night following the strong pull on her heart. 

XXX  
Snow eased into her bed chamber to find her husband hunched over an ancient looking text. 

“I’ve been searching for you everywhere.” She spoke softly as she could see the man was in deep thought. He smiled up to her before rubbing his eyes in frustration. 

“What are you doing up here?” Snow questioned lightly twirling her fingers through her husband’s hair. 

“Looking for answers.” He answered gruffly and Snow didn’t like the sound of that one bit. 

“Now you sound just like our daughter.”

“Well maybe she’s right.”

“What is this your reading?”

David snapped the book closed and covered it possesvily.

“David!”

“The less you know the better I can protect you . . . Where is Emma anyway?” 

Snow eyed her husband suspiciously. There were no secrets between them. Though reading his body language he was very bothered by something so she allowed him a moment to collect his thoughts even offering up a distraction.

“Your daughter spent the entire morning with princess Regina.”

She gossiped with a wiggle of her eyebrows. David seemed less than impressed. 

“I saw that one coming a mile away.”

“In her bed chambers.” Snow added for scandalous affect. 

David now laughed out right.

“And you allowed it!”

“Emma is a sensible girl. We’ve raised her right she would never violate a woman’s chastity.”

“Like that ever stopped us.”

“We were different.” Snow insisted though now she felt uneasy with the crack in her logic.

“Anyway, Henry came by to get her before noon. I’m sure he thinks us horrible. He didn’t even stop by to say hello.”

“I’m sure he was only worried about his daughter as we were about ours . . . Do you remember how it felt back then?”

“When Emma was little?”

“No, when we first met.” 

“That I do remember. Like it were yesterday. you saved me from the ice storm. No one even knew I was out there.”

“It was like, I could feel you. Heck, I felt like I could predict the future with you by my side . . . What happened to that?”

“We were so young David. We simply grew up. I love you just as much, if not more than I did then. Don't you?”

“Of course I do Snow . . . It just seems odd.”

“David, what is this book that you’re reading?”

David stood suddenly tucking the book beneath his arm. 

“David.” Snow now insisted. “Do you remember when there were no secrets between us?”

“Well you could very well read my mind of course there couldn’t be secrets!” 

The king nearly yelled. He face hot from the passion behind his outburst which showed him how foolish he would be to keep his wife in the dark. 

“I found it many years ago. Before Emma was born . . . after we captured Rumplestiltskin.”

Snow gasped in shock.

“A spell book? David!”

“Please Snow, don’t make me regret telling you!”

A hard knock upon the door caused them both to jump apart.

“Go away!” Snow yelled which was quite out of character but she couldn’t stand an interruption when she’d been so close to the truth. David had other ideas in mind and opened the door with a sigh of relief.

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry to bother sire, the question is for the Queen, the young ladies have been waiting quite awhile to start their meeting, was it cancelled in light of last night’s events?”

Snow composed herself while cursing the woman in her mind.

“No it has not been cancelled. Now leave us.”

“But the princess ma’am! She’s nowhere to be found.”

XXX

The sun had just set and the chilly autumn day turned into a frigid autumn night. Emma was making excellent time as she felt she was hot on the tails of something. 

She came upon the point of the river she’d seen in her mind's eye, an expanse of gray rock covered in green moss and dotted in clusters of white mallow flowers. It wasn’t necessary that she cross the river, she would continue downstream. 

She dismounted Twilight and lead him to the water's edge, allowing him a drink, and he gladly accepted. “We are almost there boy I can feel it.” 

Emma hated darkness. It set off a panicking fear inside that she’d learned to fight off from a young age though it was still a struggle. She’d been dreading the moment of sunset. She had minutes left with daylight as the sun had already begun its descent behind the tree line. 

She saw the horse first, an attractive chestnut Arabian with a diamond patch upon its nose. Arabians were quite rare in this region and so its appearance put her on edge. Maybe it was some dangerous conjured creature of the dark. Then Emma saw her, poised atop the magnificent creature. This had to be a hallucination or maybe magically projecting, is that even a thing? 

“Don’t worry I’m real.” Regina answered as if Emma had spoken all of her concerns aloud. “I can’t believe I found you. What are you thinking!”

Regina quickly dismounted her horse and swept her arms around the blonde in a tight squeeze as if she may at any moment slip out of her grasp. 

“Regina?” Emma barely whispered, “Are you a dream?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I told you, I’m real! Can’t you feel it?”

“Regina,” Emma finally let herself exhale. Smelling the light fragrance of jasmine surely left by her shampoo “You don’t even understand how fucking happy I am to see you.”

Emma had been attempting calm the entire ride as she knew exactly what she needed to do. Though there was another overwhelming feeling telling her that she was not to do this alone.

“Oh trust me. You’re desperation is what brought me here.” 

“You could feel me?”

Regina nodded with deep sincerity as she stepped back to take in Emma’s state.

“Apparently from miles away.”

“That is insane. I mean, thank you so much for coming, but wow.”

Emma was a flustered mess of red cheeks and a twisted tongue but Regina was unfazed. 

“My sentiments exactly.” the brunette quickly pecked a kiss to Emma’s redden cheek as if to soothe the bite of her tone. “Now tell me why we are out in the forest not even a day after we were attacked?”

“I’m afraid of the dark.”

Regina laughed out right until she saw the line furrowing across Emma’s forehead.

“I’m sorry” She apologized rubbing her thumb against the spot she just kissed “What I meant to say was, how can someone as brave as you be afraid of the dark?”

“I don’t know. Call it survival 101. I think that was the desperation that reached out to you.”

“Well what are we doing out here if you are afraid of the dark?” 

“I had this feeling that tonight was the night that I’d find Tinkerbell so I just sorta went with it. And now that it’s two of us there’s not so much to be afraid of.”

Regina moved closer now. Close enough that Emma could feel the warm exhale of her every breath. So close that she tilted her head and pressed further in for a proper kiss. 

Emma was taken a bit off guard but quickly allowed the woman access to her mouth. Soft lips pooling onto each other. It was loving and reassuring while still hungry and passionate. Emma was lost on a high when Regina pulled back and teased. 

“If we find Tinkerbell tonight, you’re the most powerful being I’ve ever meet.” 

Emma had been going in for another kiss and now she stopped with her right hand tangled up in brunette hair. 

“What do you mean?”

“You were pulled here by an irresistible urge. You are following your heart already. It’s a learned skill not a trick to acquire over night, but I feel as if I must trust in this vision of yours so please lead the way.”

Emma returned slowly to the trail with Regina by her side. 

The blonde princess studied the other woman as she gracefully mounted her horse. Regina was absolutely beautiful with her dark raven hair and exotic looks. It was rather distracting as images of their bodies pressed together suddenly flooded Emma’s consciousness.

“Are you thinking about me?”

Regina asked innocently and Emma had no idea what to say since, duh yeah she had.

“Might have been, you are here beside me.”

“No. You were thinking about how great it was being together this morning.” 

Emma now had no witty rebuttal her mouth actually fell open. 

“Don’t worry,” Regina added with a grin. “Remember I just attacked you.”

Emma could see where this was going. Could imagine forgoing the mission altogether and traveling back to whoever’s home was the closest, but she couldn’t let her head become clouded with romance. Well  
She could but it could also stand to wait a few hours. 

“So, are you and your dad okay?”

Regina looked a bit surprised by the change of topic but went along very well.

“If he finds me out tonight who knows if I’ll even have a home tomorrow.”

“That bad?”

“Not at all. I’m being dramatic. He’s honestly extremely lenient . . . He was worried about me. Im sure he still is . . . He did allow me to extend an invitation to you. We were to have dinner at our estate tonight.”

“At your house? Really? I would have loved that.”

“Yes well, you had to go on another dangerous adventure.”

“I thought you were praising me for ‘following my heart.’”

“I’m only praising if we actually find Tinker Bell. Why is it so important to you that we do?”

Emma answered quickly as she’d been repeating it in her head all afternoon. 

“I have a lot of questions . . . About my magic and stuff. Questions you can’t answer, but she can. I trust her.”

“I thought you two were in a fight.”

“Yeah, friends disagree. Doesn’t mean I wanted her abducted.”

“Fair enough.”

Regina agreed simply allowing for a brief silence before Emma continued.

“She just. She’s such a goodie two shoes. She does everything Blue says all the time and it’s annoying. She is annoying.”

Regina didn’t say anything as she waited for Emma to continue though she never got chance. There was a crackling burst of lime green light before a winged blonde figured floated in their face.

“I am not annoying!”

“Tinkerbell?” Emma exclaimed. “What in the hell? Where did you come from!”

“Never mind that. Where do you get off calling me annoying? Miss little, my life is perfect and everyone should feel sorry for me because my life is so great I could never live up to its awesomeness.”

“Tink I’m sorry”

“Yes you are. You’re a sorry excuse for a friend.”

“Look Tink. We all get angry okay and we end up taking it out on the people we are closets to. I don’t want to fight. If you’ve been listening in you also heard me say that I trust you.” Tinkerbell remained silent “Everyone is looking for you! Blue told my parents some witch abducted you.”

“Psh. Right. Of course she did. No one took me I ran away.”

“Ran away? Why?”

“For the same reasons you say! Oh Emma, I’m sick and tired of doing everything Blue says. She’s not the boss of everyone least of all me.” 

“Why would Blue claim you’d been abducted? By a witch nonetheless?”

“She’s calming I was attacked by a witch? Honestly,I think the fairy is crazy.”

“I see it as telling really” Regina interjected, garnering the attention of the distracted fairy. “She still wants to be in control.” Emma watched Tinkerbell size Regina up with apparent interest. Her bright blue eyes narrowed conspiratorially. 

“Emma, who is this? No wait! Don’t tell me! You are princess Regina Mills. Emma!”

Tinkerbell fluttered closer to Regina, intent on asking a million and one questions. “Wait a minute. Are you two in love?” her small bright green wings glowed dramatically against the darkened forest backdrop setting the most romantic lighting. 

“That obvious?” Emma deadpanned with a tilt of the head.

“Infectious! I can see it on you! Geez girl, I leave you for like a week and look what happens!”

“Stop distracting me!”

“It was an observation! And what I can’t be happy for you? I told you you didn't need to waste your wish. You found love without any ones help.”

Emma coughed uncomfortable with the statement, she technically had Daniel to thank and how messed up was that?

“Anyway, why did you just have to find me?”

Emma shifted awkwardly between her feet.

“I have powers now Tink.”

Tinkerbell's face turned from entertained to horrified, but Emma pressed on. 

“Magical stuff. It happened right after Regina and I kissed. It’s how I found you. Uhm earlier I got mad and there was a storm coming I had to get unmad to stop it and I closed a door with my mind.”

“You came here to tell me you had powers?”

“Who else was I supposed to talk to?” 

“So you kissed and now?”

“It’s like I’ve been reborn. All my life I’ve felt empty inside and now I feel as if a part of my soul has been returned.”

“Regina must be your True Love. oh Emma!”

“My entire life I’ve grown to believe that only fairies can be born with magic. Regina is from a land where humans can be born with powers.”

“It is true Emma, there are a vary many ways to create magic and True Love is one of them.”

“But my parents? What about them? And shouldn’t I have been born with them?”

There it was the questions she’d been leading toward all night.

Tinkerbell’s golden glow had faded into a pale grey and her usually cheerful face was cross with serious lines. She began hesitantly. 

“Emma you were born with magic. The most any of us had ever seen. Blue had it removed the day you were born.”

And now the answers she’d come searching for. 

“My parents?”

“They remember nothing.”

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> xo glitz


End file.
